This invention relates to an optochemical sensor for measuring concentrations of substances by means of a reactive sensor film, and a method for preparing such an optochemical sensor.
Optochemical sensors are based on the fact that a chemical reaction between the sensor material and the analyte leads to a change in the optical properties of the sensor. Such a change may involve optical properties such as absorption or fluorescence, in which instance the reaction may be detected by means of spectroscopic methods.
Optochemical sensors for measuring concentrations of chemical species are met with growing interest for several reasons; compared to conventional measuring devices they are characterized by much shorter response times, greater mechanical robustness, and insensitivity to electromagnetic interferences in addition to other advantages. To ensure a short response time, however, it is essential for such optochemical sensors that the sensor material be sufficiently exposed to the attack of the analyte.